


More than you realize

by sewinshut



Category: True Blood
Genre: tags to come.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: Dose anyone really know anyone?





	1. Chapter 1

“I don't want to risk it.” he says sipping his beer. There sitting in merlotte's after a semi optional friends/family dinner.Everyone's scattered to different corners for tasks in preparations for a fireworks show.  
“Risk what?” tara says annoyed  
He pause before answering and looks her the eye. “Risk it going bad. You're the best friend snooki's got and if i do something stupid she’ll never talk to me again and she's all i got. If you do something stupid and she stops talking to you it’ll ruin her life. i won't risk it,maybe we'd have something special maybe we won't but i’d rather live with not knowing rather than risk her happiness.”  
He pause again this time to gaze around the empty bar “i hope you can  understand, it's not because i think your not beautiful because you are or smart because other than the fact you think i’m worth your time... you're the smartest person in this town. But i aint anyones happy ending and trust me you deserve a happy ending with someone who deserves you and not with an idiot like me.”  
“You're not an idiot” she says quietly because she can see the pain in his eyes.  
“Yes i am. Half this town would label me special, they’re just too nice to say it to my face. People only put up with me because I was a football star. But I'm not anything else, not gifted like snooki or smart like you or nice like hoyt. My only saving grace is that women think i'm attractive and i've got what five more years before i'm just an the old guy clinging to his glory days. You have a bright future and the only thing getting with me will do is dull it.” he says with a smirk and a laugh.He really means everything he's saying and god it's breaking her heart.  
“People take you for granted Jason.” Tara says tearing up.  
No they don't, I don't have anything to offer. Oh shit don't cry I didn't mean to make you cry.  
“You're a good person Jason I don't think enough people realize that.”  
“You really think that.”  
“Ya and you should to Sookie's real lucky to have you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow they all wind up in the hall to sam’s office. Sookies hates to admit it but she was ready to go out there at the start of the conversation and ring her brother out but now shes trying to hold back the tears. She looks around the group and their all ashamed. It starts to sink in just how much their friends put jason down. How long had this been going on and how had she the mind reader miss this? What kind of a sister was she? Aren't we just a bunch of ass’s.

"Somehow i really doubt that." "Why?" "Cause she has to put up with me." "There's nothing wrong with you , everyone just wants to find a place where they belong, look at sookie." "Ya but bon temps got weird for sookie." "I mean...well, ha well shit it did didn't it?" "At least she's happy, that's all that matters." "Your happiness matters too you are happy ." he pauses and her heart shatters. Sookie starts sobbing at his thoughts “i haven't been happy in a long time, just no one noticed."i happy what's not to be happy about. I got great friends"who think I'm a idiot " wonderful sister"who considers me a burden " can get any girl i want"cause they all think I'm a cheap one night stand "what's not to love"god my life is shit maybe i should have tried hard back then when gran caught with the knife sookie probably would have been better off without me hell everyone would of. "a couldn't be happier." his thoughts couldn't have been more than a whisper but they felt like screams to sookie how long had her brother felt like this why had granny never told how bad things had gotten for Jason granny always helped her with her issues told her to be open wasn't she like that with Jason. Now that she thought about she couldn't remember a time when Jason's problems had ever been treated like major issues hers always came first. had Jason been back burnered for her benefit god almighty she felt horrible this had to stop "he tried to kill himself and no one  noticed" sookie whispered in the hallway "what when" hoyt asked shocked.  "high school gran caught him with a knife." no 'no i would have noticed he's my bestfriend i would have,.. he could have talked to me oh god sookie are you sure?" "i heard him, i heard him think he should have tried harder.we have to fix this make him know he’s loved." Tara didn't believe him she'd always been good at knowing when someone's lying to her she planned to be a little nicer to Jason in the future "you deserve to be happy" no i don't I'm worthless ya fuck this makes me want to cry "wonder what's taking everyone so long?"rig knowing them they probably discovered a unicorn who no doubt turns into a incredible hot guy."now Tara that's sexist for all you know it could be a hot women. "right"/p>


End file.
